Reproches!
by Anana16
Summary: Basé sue la chanson six pied sous terre de Mozart l'Opéra Rock. Les pensées et sentiments de Tony et Steve. Amitié!


La chanson est six pied sous terre de mozart l'opéra rock, les paroles sont eu féminin mais faites comme si elles étaient au masculin pour l'histoire! Bonne lecture!

Steve et Tony :  
>Mais pourquoi s'en faire<br>Demain nos guerres  
>Voleront en l'air<br>Six pieds sous terre

Oui pourquoi s'en faire ? Nos remarques, nos différents, nos disputent puérils... il faut tout oublier, tout mettre de coté. Ne plus chercher a se faire remarquer et combattre a coté. La menace est trop grande pour continuer a jouer, nous pourrons le regretter.

Steve :  
>En attendant tu m'exaspères<br>Petite garce sous tes grand air  
>Na na na na na<p>

Mais en attendant tu m'énerve tellement avec ton égo surdimentionner. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu ignore tout de la guerre. Je ne suis pas fait pour te plaire. A quoi penses tu ?! Jamais tu ne seras ton père, il était un grand homme. Toi, tu es égoïste, narcissique, joueur, gamin, et malgré tout c'est vrai j'ai du mal a l'affirmer mais tu est intelligent, non un génie. Sa doit être ta seule qualité. Mais utilise la alors ! Chercher a énerver Bruce ! Tu veux qu'il se transforme en hulk ?! Irresponsable !

Tony :  
>T'es bonne a vivre avec les sœurs<br>Regarde la gueule de ton bonheur  
>Na na na na na<p>

Trop sérieux ! Dévergonde toi un peu ! Regarde toi, Tout prendre au sérieux, Tu demande un plan ? Moi je te dis on fonce ! On se bat et on les massacre tous et tout sa bien sur avec grâce, raffinement et humour ! Si on n'a plus le droit de s'amuser ! C'est donc sa ! L'homme que mon père adoré, considérer comme son fils et a passé des année a chercher dans la glace en me délaissant totalement !?

Tony, Steve :  
>Mais pourquoi s'en faire<br>Nos petites guerres  
>Voleront en l'air<br>Six pieds sous terre

Et malgré tous sa, il faut tout mettre de coté ! Loki a réveiller Hulk ! Coulson est mort ! Maintenant on fonce ! On le démonte ! Clint est enfin revenu parmi nous, on est tous prêt ! Il a fallu la mort de notre cher Coulson pour nous motiver, mais maintenant c'est parti, le portail s'est ouvert et les Chitoris arrive mener de Loki !

Steve :  
>Tu triche avec les sentiments<br>Mais c'est a toi même que tu mens  
>Na na na na na<p>

Et j'ai un défaut a te rajouter a ta longue liste ! Menteur, tricheur!Je n'arrive pas a te cerner, tu peut être si triste et désespérer et puis rigoler ! Mais quels sentiments est le vrai ? Déjà dans cette époque je suis perdu et toi je n'arrive pas a te comprendre non plus, comme cette putain d'époque !

Tony :  
>Avec ta morale de bigote<br>Tu prend ton pied quand tu tricote  
>Na na na na na<p>

Toi et tes règles ! Toujours a mettre des contraintes, des limites, des barrières ! Tu est au 21ème siècle, tout a changer, fais toi a cette idée !

Tony, Steve :  
>Mai pourquoi s'en faire<br>Nos petites guerres  
>Voleront en l'air<br>Six pieds sous terre

et pourtant, faisons équipe, sauvons le monde, tout laissé derrière, arrêtons de faire les fières!Maintenant nous y sommes sur le champs de bataille, qui n'est autre que New York ! Natasha a le sceptre, elle peut fermer le portail maudis, Loki a été battu, nous avons gagner, n'est ce pas ? Mais des cons on envoyé un missile droit sur la ville ! Les cons ! Alors pour sauvez des millions de vie, tu le prend sur ton armure et vole. Ceci est fatale et tu le sais mais tu le fait !

Steve :  
>Le temps passe<br>Devant nous l'impasse  
>Avant le passage<br>Sachons être sage  
>Je sais la faiblesse<br>De mais mots qui blessent  
>je m'en veux tant<p>

Et maintenant tu emporte loin de nous ce missile, sache que je m'en veux ! O je m'en veut tellement, je t'es jugé avec mes préjuger et maintenant je sais que j'avais tort et je ne peux plus m'excuser, il est trop tard, tu part !Je regrette tellement ! Mais malgré tout, c'est la bonne chose a faire, c'est pour sauver des millions de gens qui ne sont pas encore évacuer. Alors avant que cela n'arrive, juste quelque seconde sachons nous taire, car nos silences valent mieux que nos paroles encourageante ou nos excuses. Sache que tu est aussi bon que ton père l'était, c'est juste vraiment dommage de n'avoir pas plus de temps pour se connaître vraiment, tu était caché sous ce masque de fer. Ceci n'est pas un adieu mais un en revoir car on se reverra dans l'autre monde .

Tony :  
>Le temps court<br>Sans aucun recours  
>Mes peurs m'encouragent<br>A te mordre de rage  
>Un dernier reproche<br>Et le mur se raproche  
>Je m'en veux autant<p>

Je vole, j'ai peur, je ne le dis pas, sa ne s'avoue pas. Rester fort juste qu'au bout, garder la tête droite et haute, rester fière ! Je pense a cette nouvelle équipe, les avengers, dommage, on ne pourra pas faire plus ample connaissance, je pense a Rhodes, désolé vieux mais c'est pour le mieux ! Et puis Happy, prend soin de toi, reste comme tu es. Mais surtout je pense a Pepper et j'ai encore plus peur. Que vas t-elle penser ? Je suis tellement désolé de la laisser, mais il faut qu'elle continue d'avancer. Et puis pour me donner du courage et de la force je pense a tous ces gens que je vais sauver, peut être ais-je réussi a me racheter ? Pepper ne répond pas, peut être est-ce mieux comme sa. Et puis il y a toi aussi Steve. Tu me rappelle trop mon père, à me critiquer, et maintenant regarde je vais mourir pour tous les sauver, tu es content ? Je combat et affronte mes peurs et avent de passer de l'autre coté pour l'éternité. Je te fais un derniers reproche dans ma pensées, et pourtant je m'en veut tellement ! 3,2,1 sa y est je l'est atteint ! Je suis passé, seul et désespérer ! Et je vois ce missile partir et tout détruire. Un simple et vrai sourire ce dessine sur mon visage, je tombe, plus d'oxygène, j'étouffe, quel magnifique spectacle, et sous ce feu d'artifice et ce ciel pur et rempli d'étoile, mes yeux ce ferment lentement, doucement et je pars pour mon dernier voyage, alors maintenant adieu !

Steve :  
>T'en as usé des miroirs<br>Tu te maquilles trop pour te voir  
>Na na na na na<p>

Tu ne t'es jamais dévoiler ! Tu as toujours su garder cette apparence, et même quand tu était plus faible que jamais tu te maquiller pour ne pas montrer tes trait tiré et tes cernes des nuits où tu ne pouvais dormir. Toujours à te regarder dans les miroirs, pour vérifier que tout est parfait, et t'entraîner a recoudre ce masque que tu portais autant de fois qu'il s'est défait. Tu est parti, un dernier espoir que tu retraverse ce portail en sens inverse mais l'explosion approche et si je ne le referme pas maintenant elle viendra dans notre monde, alors, j'ordonne de fermer le portail, c'est l'ordre le plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu a donner. Adieu mon coéquipier, et ami ?

Tony :  
>Toi dans ta glace tu n'es personne<br>Juste le reflet d'une petite conne  
>Na na na na na<p>

Regarde toi tu n'es rien, ton époque est finis depuis longtemps ! Fais face a la vérité paillette!J'aime bien ce surnom il te vas bien ! Rendors toi belle au bois dormant ! Désolé de t'annoncer sa mon triste, ami ?  
>Voilà comment aurait pu se moquer notre milliardaire, génie, play-boy, philanthrope s'il n'étais pas partit.<p>

Steve, Tony :  
>Mais pourquoi s'en faire<br>nos petites guerres  
>Voleront en l'air<br>Six pieds sous terre

Mais pourquoi s'en faire  
>Nos petites guerres<br>Voleront en l'air  
>Six pieds sous terre<p>

Na na na na na

Maintenant tout est finis ! Tout nos disputent envoler et nos mot qui nous ont blesser . On a enterrer la hache de guerre, au plus profond de notre terre. Mais juste pour le moment, car qu'en on se reverra, tout recommencera, car c'est ainsi qu'on s'aime mon ami !

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? N'hésitez pas a donner votre avis et j'espère que vous avez apprécier!


End file.
